School Life
by 7nmelz
Summary: Watch our favourite shinobi go through their school years, from primary school to university. Sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, shikaino, kakarin, asukure and more.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. However, I do own the few (or many, depends how you look at it) OCs.

Ooh, there's also a slight crossover here. From Yakitate! Japan, but you don't have to have seen it to understand. I'll explain everything.

A/N: I go by the British curriculum, so in Primary school it's P1-6, and then in Secondary school Yr7-13, before university.

* * *

**School Life - Chapter 1**

The little pink-haired girl gazed at the giant gates before her, clutching her mother's hand tightly. Together they slowly walked into the campus. She noticed the rather large number of trees placed around the small playground. There were already quite a few other children there, although it was still early, with their mothers or fathers.

Her mother led her towards one of her good friends, whose mother was also a friend of the family. The short-haired blonde waved at her, and she waved back shyly. She was a quiet girl by nature, only speaking up when it was really necessary. Sweet and kind, she was an honest and obedient child.

Her friend, Yamanaka Ino, however, was the complete opposite. She always spoke her mind and could be quite loud at times. So the two were a good pair, Ino made up for Sakura's quietness, and Sakura made up for Ino's carelessness (at times).

Both girls looked neat and tidy in their new uniforms. In their new navy pinafores and ironed blouses, they both felt very grown up.

Even so, they were both quite frightened at the prospect of going to 'big school'. Their mothers simply smiled when they were told their worries, and said that wasn't it more appropriate for 'big girls' to go to a 'big school'?

And so, as she was led by her mother to notice board at the edge of the playground, she smiled bravely and tried to remind herself that now she was a big girl, and could take care of herself without her mother.

She watched carefully as her mother located the name 'Haruno Sakura' on one of the lists of names posted.

"Aren't you lucky, Saku-chan? You're with Ino-chan. At least you have a friend with you!"

Sakura (as we now know her as) nodded mutely, her face blank. Ino came over with her mother and patted her on the shoulder comfortingly, before they both followed their mothers into the school building.

On the other side of the playground sat two boys. One had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, while the other had dark blue (?) hair with dark, dark eyes. They both stayed silent, surveying the scene before them. No one had the time to bring them to the school, they had both walked together from the orphanage on the other side of town to the school.

Although you couldn't really call them friends, one could say that they most certainly were close companions. They had known each other for a long time, when they met at the orphanage. They were both the same age as Sakura and Ino.

The blonde was quite loud and rowdy, although he'd stay quiet if it was necessary. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. He'd never met his parents before, so he was always trying to get people's attention.

The blue haired boy was named Uchiha Sasuke. A year ago, when he was five, his entire family was murdered. His older brother disappeared, and it is unknown whether or not he is still alive or not. Sasuke grew up to be quite a moody, quiet boy. He refused to be nice to people, and lived in his own world.

After a while, the two boys got up and headed in the same direction as the two girls had. Although it was early, it seemed a better idea to stay in the classroom and meet their new classmates.

At the school gates, a large black car arrived, and four people climbed out. The head of the Hyuuga family led the procession into the school, where the lively sounds of playing children hushed as the line of people entered the campus.

Second in the line was the wife of the head, holding her daughter's hand. This was the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. A shy and timid little girl, she stuttered a lot. It wasn't so bad as to be called a real problem in need of medical attention, but her parents still didn't like it. It made her look weak. She was also in P1.

After the girl came one more person, the least important one. A year older than Hinata, he was a quiet and dignified little boy. He came top of his year last term, and he planned to do it again. His name was Hyuuga Neji, the cousin of Hinata. His father was killed three years ago, and since then he had always strived to be the best.

The head led them to the notice board. After consulting the papers for a moment, he headed into the building.

While they had been looking at the lists, another group came. They entered without anyone noticing them, and they were silent as they came. A girl with two small pigtails held her brother's hand tightly. Behind them came their father, carrying their little sister.

The surname of this family was Umino. The father, Umino Iruka, was a professor at the Konoha University. He was the father of three children: Umino Tenten (the girl with pigtails), Umino Tsuyoshi (the brother), and Umino Yumi (the little sister).

Their mother's location was unknown (more information on this later).

Tenten was six, and was the same age as Neji. Tsuyoshi was two years older than Tenten, and was eight. He also studied at the same school. Yumi was the youngest, at the age of three.

Not much is known about their personalities, but we might find out some more later.

All of them were exceptionally bright. Tsuyoshi was top student of his year for two years in a row. Tenten had above average grades, and played many sports. Er, Yumi's kindergarten preschool said she was really smart because she could already read some books (really easy ones) and colour perfectly in the lines.

Well, we don't know about Yumi yet. Maybe she'll be like her older siblings. Maybe not. But one thing is for sure - she can bake. Really well.

As time went by, more and more students arrived at the campus. Every child was excited as they headed toward the classrooms, waving goodbye to the sobbing mothers.

Oh dear, they seem a bit emotional today.

Well, you can be sure that as the bell rang that day, something was going to happen this year. Something special. Something they've never seen before.

Yes, this was going to be a good year at Konoha Primary School.

* * *

Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen? It might take some time to update, but I'll do my best, because I want my chapters a little longer.

Did you like it? I'd really like to hear about your comments and criticisms (as long as they're backed up with evidence and not simply flames) in a review. So, please review! The better the reviews, the better the writing gets.

Please tell me about any mistakes I made, I don't like proof-reading very much. Hee.

Thanks for reading chapter one.

7nmelz


	2. Chapter 2: Traumatizing experience

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yeah!

A/N: I'll be using Japanese suffixes, ok? Even so, the lessons taught won't necessarily be those taught in Japan… British, please remember, it's British! Konoha schools teach the British Curriculum in this story. So please don't get confused.

Special thanks to **Rocker05** for reviewing and **Catopia** for telling me that she wanted a new chapter. Please enjoy, you two!**

* * *

**

**School Life - Chapter 2**

In Class 1Y…

The teacher was calling out the register, marking down the names of those who were absent and telling children where to sit all at the same time.

"Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino on this table, please."

Sakura winced and not being put with Ino (she had very low self-esteem). Her friend just patted her on the head, smiling sympathetically, before going over to her table.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura on this one."

The three made their way to their seats and sat down. All three were silent, and none of them had any intention of speaking to the other.

"And last of all, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. This table is for you." Said the black-haired teacher, as she pointed at the seats and ticked off the three students with the other hand on her register.

"Good to see you're all here today. My name is Yuhi Kurenai. You can call me Kurenai-sensei." Kurenai nodded at her new students.

"Okay, let's start by getting to know each other. We'll go around the class, and we'll each say something about ourselves, like what are name is, what do we like, what don't we like, things like that. Who'd like to start?"

A girl with a really tight pony-tail raised her hand.

"My name is Yamamoto Karin. I like dolls and ponies, and rainbows and stuff like that. I don't like dinosaurs and bugs."

Kurenai noticed the boy called Shino cringe when Karin told them that she didn't like bugs.

"Okay, that's good, Karin. Who would like to go next?"

Naruto raised his hand.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen! I don't like people who don't like ramen."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you like anything other than ramen?" she asked, trying to coax something else out of him that was more like other boys his age.

"Well, I like the toppings they put on ramen!" said Naruto proudly, thumping his chest and grinning.

The rest of the class sweatdropped except for the few which were too polite and kind to do something like that.

"I see…" said Kurenai doubtfully.

And so the activity went on, with more students telling about themselves to the rest of the class.

"So, now that we know something about everyone else, I can tell you about our school rules and the way it works.

"As you all know, you need to wear a school uniform. I am very happy that you all are wearing the correct uniform today. However, for days when you have PE (also known as sports lesson), you will come to school in your PE uniform. I assume that your parents have bought this already."

Kurenai waited as she watched the students nod.

"Good. I will teach most of your lessons, but for Music you will have Genma-sensei, for ICT you will have Anko-sensei, and for languages, Kakashi-sensei.

"Every Wednesday, after lunch, we will have assembly. Is everyone okay with what I've just said?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's begin our first lesson, then!"

* * *

In Class 2G… 

Everyone winced as their new teacher showed up. Wearing a bright green spandex suit, he flashed a big grin at them, accompanied by a thumbs up. His hair was really shiny, and the white areas of reflection contrasted with the black of his hair made him look like a barcode. Although it hurt to look, they couldn't help but stare.

"Nice to meet you, my youthful students! My name is Might Guy!"

He blinded them again with another grin and 'ping!'.

"ARGH!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!" a weaker boy cried, hands clutching at his face. "I NEED THE NURSE!!!!!"

"Well, off you go then, and show me the power of youth!" Gai yelled, his teeth 'pinging' again.

The boy's screams could be heard all the way down the hallway.

Only one student seemed unfazed by the strange teacher's antics, and that was a boy sitting on the same table as Tenten as Neji. While Tenten paled and Neji glared, the boy, who they knew as Rock Lee, was staring at Gai with wide eyes and amazement.

_Never_ had met anyone this cool! This guy was just _awesomely, completely out of the_ _world_ cool!

His round goldfish eyes shimmered with awe. He had decided. When he grew up, he would be just like Gai-sensei!

Neji shuddered. Why was fate so cruel to him?

Not only did he have to sit with a weird boy with really round eyes, (Tenten wasn't that bad, they were on good terms) he also had to have this weird teacher!!!

Yes, he was certain. Fate was a cruel, cruel thing.

Tenten felt like she was going to die. Her brother had been right, Gai-sensei was the worst teacher you could ever get. She scowled, recalling that her brother had gotten Rin-sensei, one of the nicest teachers in the school.

Last year she had gotten Kurenai-sensei, who had also been very nice. Why did she have to have someone like this now?

She was fairly certain that by the end of the year half of the students would be traumatized for life. Those poor things. She, at least, was slightly tougher than other children her age, having grown up without a mother, a strange brother and a genius younger sister.

I meant the genius thing above. Whoops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that yet! Never mind... well, you'll find out more later.

As Gai-sensei continued ranting about youth and whatnot, he didn't notice his students' minds slip off into their own worlds (except for Lee). It was then that Gai saw him.

"You must be Lee!" he yelled, pointing at him.

"Yes, sir!" replied Lee, shooting out of his seat and saluting, his body flat as a plank.

"Lee, I have heard much about you! Are you willing to become a close student of mine?"

"G-Gai-sensei," stuttered Lee, overcome with emotion. He wiped away the tears forming in his eyes with the end of his sleeve.

"Yes, sir!" he said, again saluting. Tears running down their cheeks, they both hugged, crying and laughing with joy.

Gai-sensei seemed to have forgotten completely about the rest of the class. Fortunately for them, the bell rang at that very moment, signaling the beginning of recess. Kids began scrambling out of their desks and trying to get as far away from Gai as possible.

Gai bid his newest student farewell, as he too descended down the stairwell to the staffroom.

* * *

In the staffroom during recess… 

Gai was weeping happily at his desk. He'd already used two full boxes of tissues and was finishing third, but all the other teachers stubbornly refused to give him another.

"You meanies! You unyouthful people! Can't you see I am weeping with happiness with my newest student?" He pulled out the copy of Lee's Student ID and sighed happily. (He'd salvaged it from the office, where they kept all the spares in case a student lost theirs).

"Gai…" said the masked teacher whose desk was placed next to him. "I'm feeling kinda embarrassed right now, having to sit next to you and all. Can you stop crying? At least till lunch?"

"Ah, Kakashi! My eternal rival! I'll bet you haven't found your own student yet!"

"Gai… you still have an entire class. They count as your students too."

Gai stopped crying as realization dawned on him. An angelic glow came through the window, and he rose up, a sullen look on his face.

"I understand, Kakashi. Yes, I have truly sinned. Kakashi, take over my class for the afternoon, I'm going to the nearby monastery to confess!!!!!"

And with that he was gone.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Gai…"

"… there _are _no monasteries in Konoha."

* * *

On the playground… 

Ino and Sakura squat at one of the corners of the playground. They looked up when they were approached by one of the older girls.

The brown-haired girl grinned.

"You must be one of the new P1s. My name is Umino Tenten. I'm in 2G. What about you?"

Ino returned the grin.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino." She pointed at the girl next to her. "That's Haruno Sakura. She's kinda shy. We're in 1K"

Sakura managed a small smile.

Tenten laughed.

"Well, if you have more friends then you don't need to be shy, do you? How about we be friends, all three of us?"

"You mean it?" said Sakura with wide eyes. She was delighted. No one had ever asked her if she wanted to be friends with them or not.

"Sure."

Sakura broke into a full smile.

"Let's do that."

"Great."

"Yeah."

All three girls smiled at each other and began to talk animatedly (well, Ino and Tenten did).

Wow, kids make friends really quickly, don't they?

Well, anyway, needless to say, the children somehow managed to get through the day without more trouble than necessary, and before they knew it, it was already time to go home!

* * *

The teachers watched smiling as their beloved (?!) students got picked up by their parents. 

Gai in particular was sobbing over Lee and given him a great big hug. Yes, he had once again forgotten his other students.

He was back because halfway down the road he'd realized the truth about the monastery thing. When he got back he got a big scolding by the principal, but the simple sight of Lee cheered him up entirely.

"Are you sure that you will be alright going home by yourself?" asked Gai through his tears.

"Hai, Gai-sensei. I do it all the time. I will be fine!" Lee emphasized his point by punching the air and looking sadly around him, as if he was never going to see the place again.

"Farewell, then, my beloved student, and let your youth GLOOOOW!!!!" yelled Gai, as Lee sped off down the road toward home.

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he watched Gai wave a laced hankerchief in the direction Lee had left, sobbing (Gai, not Kakashi).

His gaze turned to Kurenai, who was smiling and bidding her newest batch of students goodbye. She was promising them that yes, she would be here tomorrow.

"Really?" said all the students simultaneously, their eyes wide and amazed.

"Why, yes, I'll be seeing you everyday."

"You mean like mommy and daddy?" a kid at the front piped up, hopeful.

"Er, not _exactly_ like that. But I'll be seeing you a lot, except for weekends and holidays, okay?"

"Okay!" and with that, her group dispersed.

The other groups left too peacefully and without too much trouble.

And that marked the end of day one.

NOT!

Wait a moment, we still need to see how the kids felt about their first day at school! Let's follow them and see what happens!

* * *

Sakura… 

"So, honey, did you have a good day?" asked her mother, holding her backpack for her.

"Yes, mother. I made a new friend today!" Sakura replied proudly.

"That's really nice, Sakura."

* * *

Ino… 

"How was school?"

"Alright."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Er, I made a new friend?"

"That's much better, dear."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke… 

"Hey, Sasuke, did you have fun today?"

"Define 'fun'."

"Er, I don't know… like, fun?"

"…"

"Never mind…"

* * *

Hinata… 

"Hinata-sama, how was your first day of school?"

"I-It w-was alright, t-thank you," replied Hinata politely.

"That is good, Hinata-sama."

* * *

Kiba… 

"How did you like it?"

"Woof!"

"0.0"

* * *

Shino… 

"…"

"…"

"……"

"………"

"…………"

Never mind, Aburames are quiet, you know?

* * *

Shikamaru… 

"So, my boy, how was you first day?"

"Troublesome."

"Is that how you feel about everything?"

"Yes."

His father fell to the ground crying because his son thought that even he was troublesome. The poor thing.

* * *

Chouji… 

"Was it nice, Chouji?"

"Oh, yes, the food was really good!"

"Excellent! Now, always remember to be really polite to the lunch ladies. That's the way to get free recipes and food!"

* * *

Neji… 

"How about you, Neji? How did it feel to go back to school?"

Neji was silent for a while.

"It was a traumatizing experience."

Genius, remember? Geniuses know the meaning of 'traumatizing' at the age of six. Haha. Moving on…

* * *

Lee… 

"I had a wonderful day today! My new teacher is really nice! I think I'm going to have a really good year!

Please note that Lee is actually talking to a tree. Yes, he doesn't have anyone to talk to, the poor thing. Well, he's being a good friend to the tree, watering it and all that.

* * *

And finally, Tenten… 

"So, did you have a good time?"

"No."

"Told you Gai-sensei was crazy."

"And right you are."

"Daddy, what do cwazy mean?"

"Oi, you two! Stop teaching your sister bad words!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Answa me, daddy!"

And that is where we leave them till next time.

* * *

You didn't think you'd get away without me saying a bunch of stuff at the end, do you? 

Well, I won't say too much.

Thank you very much to those two people mentioned above somewhere, and I hope you'll drop off a review. I mean, whenever I get a review, I sing for joy and do a little victory dance.

My friends would never catch me doing a victory dance. That would completely ruin my reputation!

Anyway, like the last chapter, please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, if there's some way to improve it, or if you like it a lot, heh.

No flames, though. Oh, yes, there will be more humor soon, and chaos shall rule!

Thanks for reading, and I'll get back to you with an update soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The play, part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own the Random Sheep song! Lol

A/N: Once again, this chapter is dedicated to **Rocker05** and **Catopia** for reviewing. Especially **Rocker05**, thanks for reviewing and reading all my stories! XD

* * *

**School Life - Chapter 3**

Time flew by for the young students, and soon two weeks before the Christmas break.

"As a tradition in this school, every P1 and P2 class will do something special for the rest of the school for Christmas," Kurenai was explaining to her class. "This year, our class and 2G have been chosen to do the Christmas play."

"So, today, we are going to meet up with the other class in the hall to discuss and practice, okay?"

"Okay," the little voices chorused. Kurenai led them down the steps to the first floor, before entering the hall.

Fortunately for them, Gai was off sick today, so Kakashi came as replacement.

Genma was also there, since he was music teacher and all. He was going through the massive piles of sheet music, trying to sort it all out.

"Okay, children. As you all should know by now, we are going to be doing the Christmas play this year," began Kakashi. "The P2s should know what happened last year."

The older children nodded, shuddering slightly at the memory.

"Yes! Gai-sensei was in charge of the play, so it was a disaster! Several students and teachers had to be brought to the hospital! Now, this year, Gai isn't allowed to do the play, so I, Kakashi, am here to replace him."

Everyone sighed with relief.

"Okay, we will be doing the nativity story. Does anybody not know what that is?" asked Kurenai, eyeing the children skeptically.

Everyone shook their heads, and Kurenai smiled.

"Excellent. Now, I will hand out the scripts, and tell you who you are acting as."

She passed pile to Kakashi, who began giving them to the students.

"Okay, here's the list:

Mary - Sakura

Joseph - Sasuke

Donkey - Naruto

King - Shino

Three wise men - Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba

Inn keeper - Neji

Gabriel - Hinata (I know Gabriel is a boy, but Hinata totally fits the part as head angel!)

Sheperds - Tenten and Ino

Random sheep - Lee

All other children will be angels, sheep, or animals in the stable."

"What's a random sheep?" asked Lee.

"Er, it's a very important part!" said Genma.

"Then how come there's only one?" asked Tenten.

"Because… it's a 'very important part', and Gai insisted that Lee be the only random sheep." Was what Genma could come up with.

"Oh…" said Tenten, scratching her head.

"Well, anyway, now that you know your parts, we should start rehearsing the songs," said Genma to the students.

"You'll need to know _O Little Town of Bethlehem_, _We Three Kings_, _Away in a Manger_, _Silent Night_, _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_, and _I am a Little Random Sheep_."

All the teacher's raised their eyebrows and Genma scowled down at the piece of paper he was reading from. There, in Gai's distinctive handwriting, were the words '_I am a Little Random Sheep. Specially composed by yours truly, and dedicated to my one special student.'_

"Uh, anyway, let's listen to the songs first," he said, trying to shrug it off. He pulled out a CD he had burned the night before and placed it in the CD player.

Kakashi and Kurenai helped to pass out lyric papers, and the children squinted at the words. Luckily for them, Kurenai's class was really advanced, and they could read without too much problem.

"Okay, kids, remember to sing along with the CD!"

"_O little town of Bethlehem,_

_How still we see thee lie!_

_Above thy deep and dreamless sleep_

_The silent stars go by._

_Yet in the dark streets shineth_

_The everlasting light;_

_The hopes and fears of all the years_

_Are met in thee tonight._

_How silently, how silently_

_The wondrous gift is giv'n!_

_So God imparts to human hearts _

_The blessings of his heav'n_

_No ear may hear his coming; _

_But in this world of sin,_

_Where meek souls will receive him, still_

_The dear Christ enters in."_

Every single child in the hall struggled with the old English.

"Genma, I think we need to change some of the words." Said Kakashi, eyes on his Icha Icha Paradise, as usual.

"They'll learn it in due time."

"

Oh, star of wonder, star of night, star with royal beauty bright.  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide with thy perfect light.

Born a King on Bethlehem's plain,  
Gold I bring to crown him again  
King for ever, ceasing never over us all to reign. ...

Frankincense to offer have I, incense owns a Deity nigh  
Pray'r and praising, all men raising,  
Worship him, God most high, oh...

_Glorious now behold him arise, king and God and sacrifice  
Alleluia, alleluia, heaven to earth replies…"_

"Lots of long words there."

"Who cares."

"_Away in a manger, _

_No crib for a bed._

_The little Lord Jesus,_

_Lay down his sweet head._

_The stars in the sky_

_Look down where he lay,_

_The little lord Jesus asleep on the hay._

_The cattle are lowing,_

_The baby awakes._

_But little lord Jesus,_

_No crying he makes._

_I love thee Lord Jesus,_

_Look down from the sky,_

_And stay by my cradle 'til morning is nigh._

_Be near me Lord Jesus,_

_I ask thee to stay._

_Close by me forever,_

_And love me I pray._

_Bless all the dear children,_

_In thy tender care,_

_And fit us for heaven to live with thee there."_

Genma waited for the other two teachers to criticise his song choice, but this time they had nothing to say.

"_Silent night,_

_Holy night,_

_All is calm,_

_All is bright,_

_Round yon virgin, _

_Mother and child._

_Holy infant so _

_Tender and mild._

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

_Silent night,_

_Holy night, _

_Shepherds quake_

_At the sight_

_Glory stream_

_From heaven above,_

_Heavenly hosts sing_

_Alleluia_

_Christ the saviour is born,_

_Christ the saviour is born."_

"I don't want to hear the next one."

"Neither do I."

"_I'm a little random sheep_

_Youth, youth!_

_Let thy youthfulness spill_

_Youth, youth!_

'_Cause it's Christmas,_

_It's Christmas!_

_And sheep are youthful animals_

_Youth, youth! _

_And sheep are important for _

_Christmas, youth!_

_So let your youthfulness spill,_

'_Cause it's Christmas,_

_It's Christmas!_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalala_

_(At the same time another group) Yooooooooooooooouth, yoooooooooooooooouth._

_(Repeats several times)._

_SHEEP!"_

Several kids were trying very hard not to throw up, and two had fainted. Another three looked kinda green.

This was mostly due to the fact that Gai had recorded the song, with him singing.

That explains everything, doesn't it?

* * *

The next day, the children came back to school and straight to the hall, after memorizing their lyrics (Genma decided to cut out the 'Random Little Sheep' thing). 

"Okay," said Kurenai. "Let's try the acting! Sasuke and Sakura, get onto the stage."

The teachers raised their eyebrows at how cute Sasuke and Sakura looked together, fighting the urge to smile, whistle and giggle.

"Ahem, okay, let's do this! Do you have your scripts?"

They both shrugged and flipped to the first page.

"We must depart for Bethlehem. They are holding a _census_, and we must be there to register our birth town." Said Sasuke in his droning tone.

"Oh." Said Sakura, with the same amount of drama.

"We shall bring the donkey."

"Naruto, get on!"

Naruto ambled on, trying hard to look like a donkey, but ending up looking like a cross between a flamingo and an elephant.

"Okay, now, all three of you walk to the right side of the stage, where 'Bethlehem is."

The three children obeyed, Naruto ambling along behind the other two.

Kurenai sighed, and looked back at her script.

"Let's see… The three wise men and the king get onto the stage."

She pulled a chair out of nowhere and plonked it on the stage for a 'throne'.

"Okay, begin!"

"We have seen a bright star."

"…"

"Shino!"

"Hm?"

"Speak!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is incredibly bright! There is a prophecy that it will lead us to the new baby king."

"Gasp!" at this Shino did a fake gasp and tried to be dramatically, exaggeratedly concerned, but it didn't really work.

"Well, go and kill him! Destroy the baby! For I am King Herod, the one and only ruler of Jerusalem!"

"Good job, you four. Now leave the same way the others did. Bring that chair with you, Shino."

As Shino tried to drag the chair down the steps leading off the stage, he tripped on his shoelaces and landed flat on his face. The chair landed on him a few moments later.

"Ouch."

"…"

"Shepherds and random sheep!"

The three got onto the stage.

"Now, when I say so, Gabriel and the other angels suddenly appear behind them. Tenten, Ino, look startled by the sudden bright light, okay?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, let's try it!"

And so the rehearsal continued…

* * *

Moms came in to help with costumes and fussing over children… 

Dads came in to help set up the stage and things…

And before they knew it, it was time for the show!

Which is next time.

* * *

Sorry, I didn't want to make the chapter too long. Next time on School Life - The play! What disasters will occur? Ooh, I can't wait! 

Sorry about the stupid song, I'm not very good at that sort of thing. P

Please tell me how to improve and things like that. No flames please!

I want reviews before I update. The more reviews, the better the chapter!

So, please review, and thanks for reading!

7nmelz

**NEW NOTE!!!: Sorry, people, but for some reason I can't get on GASP!!! (This is in case you haven't seen it on my profile, 'kay?) My mom just installed Norton Anti-virus onto my comp, and now the parental control thingy's blocking the site. Says it's occult and new age, or something like that for some strange reason. So, unfortunately, I won't be able to update any time soon, but I'll do my best!**

_Read Special A. It's really good! And watch Major. It's just AWESOME!!!_


	4. Chapter 4: The play, part 2

Disclaimer: I honestly don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would like doughnuts, not ramen (not that ramen isn't nice).

A/N: This chapter is for **Catopia, Rocker05 **and **Beauty of Nature** because you lovely, wonderful people reviewed the last chapter! Um, and a lot of others that I've forgotten… Sorry. Yay for all you people! Thanks so much!

Yes, guess what, I'm not dead! No, seriously, and here's a chapter to prove it! Sorry, it took a long time to finish it, I'm really tired and busy and everything so… hope this will make it up to you all!

---

School Life - Chapter 4

---

"_WHAT?!_" the loud scream echoed through all the hallways of the school.

A long haired blonde woman, was standing backstage, with children running around her, crying, screaming, and throwing up.

"But, Tsunade-sama!" said a frightened teacher, name unknown. "The costume company said that those were the ones we ordered!"

The woman known as Tsunade took a deep breath, trying to remember that anger wouldn't help, but you could see by the twitching vein on her forehead that it wasn't really working.

"How can you make a mistake like that?! We wrote Nativity costumes on the order form, not CAT COSTUMES!!!!"

"W-well, that can't be helped! There's only 30 minutes to show time, and that's not enough to get the proper costumes! We'll just have to make it up as we go along!"

"Okay, okay, okay… Calm down, calm down."

_I'm not the one that needs to calm down, Tsunade-sama!_ Thought the poor teacher, watching the principal clench her fists to stop herself from making a hole in the wall.

Sweat started rolling of said teacher in buckets.

"GAH!!!!" Tsunade suddenly screamed, sending the teacher scrambling for cover. "Just get the brats to ad-lib or something, and HURRY UP!!!!"

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama… eek!!" screamed the teacher, running away in a most undignified manner.

Tsunade sighed and ran her hand through her hair, watching the teachers try to get the kids into furry cat costumes of many shades.

"Oh boy, this is going to be one heck of a show…"

---

The lights slowly dimmed, and the oblivious and _blissfully_ ignorant parents clapped politely. Among them sat the Umino family, the Hyuuga family, the Aburame family, the Nara family, the Inuzuka family, the Akimichi family, the Rock family (gasp!), the Yamanaka family etc.

Yumi grinned at Tsuyoshi, who was seated next to Sakura's older brother, Haruno Eiko (the two were classmates). All the adults nodded politely to each other and shook hands and all that stuff. Whatever… the play was about to start! Dun dun dun dun!

The spotlights came on, showing poor Shino in a bright orange cat costume, and a paper crown. He was seated right in the middle of the stage, and he had his sunglasses on (0.0).

Then the wise men… er, I mean cats came in. Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba all came in wearing gray stripy cat costumes.

"Eh… come here, my… kitties?" Shino managed. The three wise cats shuffled forward reluctantly.

A sudden roar of laughter came from the audience, perhaps from the Hyuuga family's direction. Hmm…

The show went on without much trouble until it was the donkey scene.

"Come, let's go to Bethlehem." Said a not-so-happy Sasuke. The orphanage director, who was seated in the audience, grinned. _He's actually cooperating! Ah, the miracles of a school…_

Sakura nodded, until she realized the next part.

What were they going to do about the donkey?! They didn't have a donkey costume, they had… another cat. Shoot, cats don't ride on cats…

"Ehh… Okay! I'll… um, get the donkey…" she finished lamely, before rushing off the stage.

Sasuke scratched his head, confused. A moment later, a very cheerful Naruto came on, in his school uniform and two pieces of coloured paper stuck to either side of his head.

"What the?!" Sasuke muttered into Naruto's ear as he came to a stop.

The 'donkey' grinned.

"It was Shizune-sensei's idea." He whispered, referring to the principal's 'assistant', or more accurately, 'slave' or 'secretary'. Depends on how you look at it.

Sasuke sighed in relief, and Sakura came back on, in her school uniform.

Tsunade nodded.

_She's a smart one… knowing school uniform is better than the costume.__ But she looked kinda cute in the cat costume…_

"Now, you must go change into your traveling clothes! We will wait for you here." Said Sakura, pushing Sasuke to the 'changing area', obviously hinting he should get into his uniform.

"Yeah…" he muttered, and trudged off.

There was silence for a moment, and then Sakura decided she should do something while they waited for Sasuke.

"Soooooooo… How was your day?" she asked Naruto, obviously forgetting that he was supposed to be a donkey. Everyone in the audience bit their tongues to stop themselves from bursting out laughing.

Naruto flashed another one of his trademark grins and said, "Fine, thank you. How was yours?"

The orphanage director gagged himself on his handkerchief.

Tsunade clasped both hands over her mouth.

Hyuuga Hiashi was doing his very best to keep up his 'stoic' look, and failing terribly.

Tsuyoshi and Eiko were both grinning like crazy (but they didn't dare say anything).

A split second later, a very flustered Sasuke rushed back onto the stage. He'd taken the liberty to tell the other characters to wear their uniforms. Smart guy!

"Um, let's go then!" he muttered, face redder than his beloved tomato. He dragged Naruto by the collar off the stage, unceremoniously letting his knees bang all the way down the short flight of stairs.

The curtains opened to reveal the stable and the inn. With a very unhappy Neji standing in front of it.

The next part continued without interruption, with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto making it to the stable in one piece. Phew!

Unfortunately, Lee was in this scene. Were there even sheep in the stable?

"Yo!" yelled Lee, springing out as the group came. "I am a little random sheep!"

Sakura stared at the florescent green clad boy with orange wool stuck on his back. Sasuke decided to ignore it, while Naruto (and the audience?) burst out laughing.

Lee glared at the boy.

"You dare laugh at the costume my beloved Gai-sensei made for me?!"

The entire hall fell silent. Half of the audience remembered what had happened last year when Gai was involved.

At this moment, the doors swung open with a blast of trumpet fanfare, revealing Gai in an identical florescent green suit etc. Plus a brand new afro with the price tag still attached. Which was _obviously _a wig.

"My dear Lee!" he screamed in a shrill voice, and ran at top speed towards his beloved student. They embraced, both with tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Gai-sensei, I'm so glad you could make it!" A backdrop of crashing waves fell down from nowhere and landed on poor Naruto, who couldn't make it out of the way in time.

"Ouch." But his complaint was not heard. Many parents were screaming and pushing towards the exit!

Gai pulled out a very evil looking remote control, and pressed a very evil looking green button marked 'music'.

Immediately, the speakers began blaring out 'Random Little Sheep' at top volume.

Children shrieked and covered their ears, in a vain attempt to block out the noise.

Not to mention Gai and Lee were singing along and dancing the dreaded c_ha-cha_! Gasp!

---

That night there were many puddles for the poor janitors to wipe up. Many of these said puddles had bits floating in them and were incredibly sticky… never mind.

Tsunade whipped Gai until he begged for forgiveness, and locked him up in a deep dungeon underneath the school for exactly 74.5846293 hours.

Many of the victims did not completely recover until several months later… but that's another story.

---

What will happen next to our favourite characters? Hmm… I wonder! I think we'll leave it here for today. We've had enough of a traumatic experience already… but let's first get some responses from the victims!

Hyuuga Hiashi:… (he's kinda humiliated)

Tsunade: Hmmph (she's all bandaged up because of the numerous holes in walls she's etc)

Naruto: I will never see backdrops the same way again… (still kinda dazed after being hit by the backdrop)

Sasuke:… (he's also humiliated)

Ino: I didn't even get to act! Wah…

Tenten: Gai-sensei will DIE!!!!! (hehe… yeah, good luck with that…)

Tsuyoshi: It was hilarious. Too bad we didn't get to see the end. (well, at least someone has a sense of humour!)

Eiko: No comment. (how helpful! But he _was _grinning his face off, so… wait, is that even possible?)

Um, I think you get the picture. So! 'Til next time on School Life!

---

…You didn't think I was going to let you off without ranting a bit, did you? Okay, I'll keep this brief. First of all, I must apologise for not updating in such a long time. It's not entirely my fault! I mean, lack of inspiration of all, but! I have one completely valid excuse!

Norton Antivirus 360 Add-on pack Parental Control is blocking me from logging in to I mean, I can read and everything, but I _can't log in!!!! _And I thought, gah, this is so annoying, I'll just ask someone to help me upload it. Aren't I a _genius_???? Haha, anyways, everyone please thank **Catopia** for helping me upload this.

I love all my readers, honestly. So if you could drop of a review… I'd really appreciate it. So, please?

Lastly, I'd all like you to visit this awesome website:  a manga and doujinshi group my friends and I started, and I'm Melanie. So please support us!

Love ya all, and I'll update soon, promise! Thanks for reading!

7nmelz


	5. Chapter 5: Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  

A/N: Answers to reviews here… (since I can't login!!)  

**Ayatsuri Sakkaku**: Thank you so much for your review. It really inspired me to get to writing the next chapter right away! I'm so happy you like it. Please enjoy the next chapter!

**Rocker05**: Of course I didn't stop writing! With great readers like you who would? Sorry, it took so long to update, though, and thanks a lot for your review!  

--  

School Life - Chapter 5  

--

You may have noticed that we haven't actually seen any proper lessons yet.  

Let's go take a look, yeah?  

Read on…  

Class: 1Y  

Lesson: Languages  

"Uh, yeah, so, repeat after me… 'a', 'e', 'u', 'i', 'o'," said Kakashi, pointing at the hiragana on a board he'd hung up at the front of the classroom. (Hiragana is some of the writing in Japanese) "Um, good, so, any questions?"  

"Oooh, sensei, sensei!! How do you write 'ramen' in hiragana?" asked the ever hyperactive blonde - otherwise known as Naruto - yelled from the back.  

"You're too young. You won't get most of what I would tell you, so wait until next year. Good luck!" muttered Kakashi, waving the question away. "Anyway, please copy these words into your notebook…"  

Sakura carefully printed the characters in her book, making sure they were nice and neat. When she glanced over, she saw Naruto scribbling loads of lines over his page. She sweatdropped.  

"Um… Naruto…"  

"Hm?"  

"Do you… know what you're doing?" she asked scratching her cheek sheepishly.  

"No!" he exclaimed happily, not even knowing what he was saying. He must have still been feeling a bit weird after being hit by that backdrop…  

"…"  

"Hn."  

Class: 2G  

Lesson: Maths  

"If I had two Lees, and added another Lee, what would I have?" Asked Gai, holding up three fingers.  

"Ooh, I know, Gai-sensei! It's three, right?" said Lee enthusiastically.  

"Correct, Lee! You are a genius! Oh, I'm so proud of you…" The two hugged. Most of the students weren't paying any attention to them at all, and were just reading from their textbooks (which were pretty simple and easy to understand).  

Tenten was writing furiously in her notebook, copying down sums, working them out, checking the answers, frowning, chewing her pencil and then working them out again. At home she was already learning her multiplication tables, thanks to her hard-working dad and not-so-hardworking brother. And who could forget the genius sister?  

Um, let's just forget her for the moment.  

Unfortunately, Neji's patience was wearing thin. It seemed he found Tenten's repetitive movements rather annoying. Plus her pencil was growing awfully short…  

"Tenten," he muttered.  

The chewing continued.  

"_Ten_ten!" he said a bit louder.  

The chewing continued.  

"_Tenten!!_"  

Etc until finally…  

"For gosh sakes, Tenten, stop chewing that stupid pencil!!" he yelled furiously.  

She looked up, a look of surprise and bewilderment evident on her face, before breaking out into a grin.  

"He speaks!" she exclaimed. She then looked down on the pencil, threw it away, and then pulled out a new one.  

The pencil landed on some unfortunate short person sitting nearby. A loud "Ouch!" echoed throughout the room.

Gai suddenly realized he had a class in front of him, so he blinded them with a quick grin and 'ping' so that he wouldn't have thought he'd sin and then have to run everywhere in Konoha to find a monastery like he did last time…  

The children were smart enough to have prepared blindfolds this time.  

Gai scratched his head, confused. How strange, the reaction wasn't exactly what he'd wanted…  

Class: 1Y  

Lesson: Music  

"Right, so, um, just practice that with the person next to you." A very bored Genma said, resting his elbows on the piano.  

"A, G, E, C," Sakura recited, as Ino pointed to the notes on the music sheet in front of them.  

"Ramen topping, ramen topping, ramen topping," repeated Naruto, as Sasuke put the sheet down, exasperated. Naruto could only see _ramen toppings _when he looked at simple _dots_. Seriously! Was it that difficult?  

This went on for the whole lesson. Genma clearly didn't want to bother giving them anything more interesting to do.  

Class: All  

Lesson: Recess!  

Crazy kids ran screaming across the schoolyard, crashing into walls and trees. Well, all in all, it was a pretty normal day.  

On a bench, three girls sat looking at the sky. Mm…  

Silence prevails, as always.  

Oh dear, look over there! A kid's puking purple stuff all over the wall! Sick… The janitor's gonna have another busy day…  

A kid laughed, and his ears blew off. Boof! Bits of ear splattered on the playground.  

Niiiiiiiiiiiice… (Sorry, I'm in a rather sadistic mood)  

Yeah, that's recess. Pretty typical. What, didn't you see this sort of stuff during your recesses?  

Let's skip ahead. I'm fairly certain that after all that gore you're feeling pretty hungry, hm?  

Class: All  

Lesson: Lunch  

The lunchroom was crowded. And noisy. And yeah, it smelled like your average lunchroom. I.e. not very nice.  

Kids were slobbering up gooey messes known as 'lunch'. Nice green, with purple bits and blue tinges.  

Did I mention that there was black, burnt Jell-O for dessert? Man, what you would give to be there!  

Alas, some students did _not _enjoy their delicious, nutritious lunches.  

"EW!! What's that _brown_ thing?!" exclaimed a rather disgusted Tenten.  

Next to her, Lee was attacking his food like a ravaged wolf. On her other side, Neji was eating a nice, edible-looking packed lunch from home.  

Yes, they sat on class tables, if you were wondering. Back to Tenten.  

Groaning in disgust, she picked up her tray, dumped it in the bin and decided to go without lunch for another day. One day she'd manage to get her brother or sister to make lunch for her.  

She simply couldn't be bothered. Or maybe it was because her lunches looked even more horrifying than the school ones. Stroking her imaginary beard in deep thought and putting on that -3- face, Tenten chose the first reason.  

Wiping his mouth with an embroidered napkin, Neji raised an eyebrow at Tenten's strange behaviour. He wondered wether or not she was thinking deep, amazing philosophical thoughts or just wondering about the reason she was still eating school lunches.  

Then his eyes shifted towards Lee. A nano-second later, his eyes shifted back, making him the world-record holder for eye-shifting.  

Why, why did he have to sit with these two strange people? The world is _so_ unfair.  

Class: 1Y and 2G  

Lesson: PE  

Yes, right after lunch. Isn't that your favourite time to have PE? I mean seriously, that feeling that you get when your lunch swirls around in your stomach acids while you're running is simply _sublime_.  

Joint PE is even better. Two times the number of children throwing up!  

Oh no, you're not supposed to throw up too! Hurry up and reverse time! Ah, that's much better. Now _listen _and don't try to act out the story on your own!  

Ahem. Anyways, it was joint PE for the two classes.  

1Y was headed by Yuhi Kurenai. She wore a white band around her head and the ends flapped about in the breeze, making her look somewhat heroic.  

2G was headed by Maito Gai. He looked as horrific as ever.  

And so they were about to indulge in the most competitive sport on earth…  

-Jarring chord-  

Dun dun dun!!  

DODGEBALL!!  

--  

And, unfortunately for you, the author has decided that the dodgeball game can be an entire chapter of its own.  

So you'll have to wait for the epic adventure!!  

Remember to review please. You really make me write faster. Honest!  

7nmelz  

PS: Please mop up those stomach juices on the floor. They're yours.  


End file.
